


Vengeance

by Hyaenidae



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyaenidae/pseuds/Hyaenidae
Summary: After a betrayal from her own family, at only eighteen, Louise walks away from everything she has known to carve a life out for herself, driven by the thirst for revenge. Several years later, she finally has the resources ready to strike; one that will make sure none shall forget for as long as they live.





	1. Almost Time

It had been ten long years since it had happened. Ten years since she had walked into the restaurant.

Ten years since she had thought of herself as a Belcher.

Through the window, she saw a burly, brown haired man leaned over the bar to kiss the black-haired girl on the cheek. She playfully pushed him away and returned to wiping down the yellow countertop.

_Tina._

The green eyes narrowed from the alley across the street.  _She_ had done this to her.  _She_ turned the family against her.

Louise grinned wickedly.

And  _she_ would pay.

Zeke turned the sign to _c_ _losed,_ and held the door open; bowing and gesturing outside with a wide sweep of his arm. Tina dramatically tilted her head and lightly flipped her hand on her wrist, grinning coyly.

Louise pressed against the side of the alley; out of the light of the streetlamps, as he locked the door behind them. The happiness written on their faces as they talked among themselves _sickened_ her. Their youthful joy, so playfully blissful. _And they_ _didn't have to earn any of it._

Her gaze traveled over the restaurant for a few moments after they had disappeared into the house. _What she was once promised._ She didn't even need it anymore, not really. Living by her wit, along with a few illegitimate connections, she had made more than the restaurant ever would have. But their betrayal drove her forward. A ferocious glint lit in her eyes. Before long, they would regret having crossed her. At last, she turned and slunk back into the alley, sleek form melting into the shadows.

***********

The black dog greeted her at the doorstep of the apartment Mr. Fischoeder so graciously provided her at a severely reduced price after a little "research" into his tax history. She fiddled with one of his ears, and his bushy tail swished back and forth in response.

"You been waitin' for me, Shuck?" He gazed up at her and wagged in response. "C'mon, let's go check on the guys." Shuck stood and trotted down the hall.

***********

_"Hahahahaha!"_

Several sets of laughter echoed in the spacious basement. three blonds and a red-headed girl huddled around the laptop on a worn-out coffee table. The tallest of them jeeringly pointed at the screen.

"Look at him dance, his  _stupid_ little dance,  _hahahaha!"_

_"_ Like _you've_ never done anything embarrassing,  _Logan."_ A fourth, much shorter blond stood away from the group.

"Oh I have, But not on goddamn  _Live TV,_ Zach. Oh, I'm sorry,  _Boo Boo!"_

Their laughter was suddenly cut short as the wolf-like dog strode in front of them.

"Oh, it's just the stupid _dog,_ guys." The redhead chuckled. Shuck growled lightly.

"What did you say about this fine animal, Jess?"

They jumped up in surprise at her voice.

"Oh  _hey,_ Lou!" Logan glanced nervously around. "We, uh, didn't hear you come in..."

She smirked. "You seem nervous, Logan. Something You wanna tell me?"

"No, uh, we've just, uh; we've just found some of Zach's earlier works." He grabbed her shoulder and tried to lead her to the computer in a vain attempt to distract her. She shook his hand off and sniffed the air.

"Is that  _pot_ I smell. Did you break into the shipment?!"

"But if we're not supposed to  _smoke_ it, why is it down here?" Ollie asked

"Yeah," Andy added; "Don't  _you_ use any?"

"No, I don't." She angrily replied. "I like to keep my mind working at full function. And this stuff is for  _sale,_ idiots." She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You dumbasses are _LITERALLY burning my profits!"_

Louise shoved him to the ground. She paced back in forth in front of them as Jessica helped Andy to his feet.

"You all should be more concerned, though," her gaze wandered over them; "You don't have enough to spare."

Louise's gaze traveled over the group. She pinched the bridge of her nose and laughed to herself.

"Figures. I need a gang, and I get Thing One, Thing Two, Flour-Girl, Mr. Mommy Issues, and a washed up pop star!"

_"I'm not washed up..."_ the shortest mumbled.

She whipped around to face him, and he flinched and took a step back. She looked him over up and down.

"But I guess you'll have to do..." She nodded, petting the dog at her side absentmindedly. _"But I guess you'll have to do..."_

Five faces narrowed their eyes in questioning suspicion. Logan spoke up: "Do for  _what?"_

A malicious grin spread over her elegant and angular face. "Show what happens when you mess with the boss."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Burgerites! After reading some fics with a severely over-softened Louise (she was AFRAID OF THE FRICKIN' DARK!), I decided to explore her darker side. Brownie points to whoever can guess what Shuck was inspired by!


	2. Cold Steel

"Guys, we have an announcement to make."

Louise looked up from her phone to see Bob standing in the doorway of the living room. Tina and her Fiance Zeke stepped out from behind him.

 _Announcement?,_ she pondered.  _Surely they're not getting married already? They've only been engaged for a couple of months! But Tina_ was _always in a hurry to grow up._

Bob looked around to make sure everyone was listening before continuing.

"We've been talking," he nodded to the young couple; "and after careful consideration, I've decided it's time to retire."

"Oh, _Bobby!_ " Linda cooed. "We can do all that fun retirement stuff together! Oh, we can try  _shuffleboarding!_ "

She threw her arms around him. "Ho do we get into it though? We don't really have alleys or anything like those lucky _bowlers_... Eh, I guess we can go to the retirement home."

He pulled out of her grip. "I, uh, don't really want to go to a retirement home  _yet,_ Lin."

"Not to _stay, just to shuffleboard!"_

"Can I finish, Lin?"

 _"_ Okay _. We'll talk later..._ "

Louise's mind was racing.  _If HE'S retiring, then... I'M going to run the restaurant! I'm only 18, I thought I'd have more time..._

Her brow furrowed.  _Why was he talking about it with_ them _?_

"Tina will be taking my place."

All of her thoughts were shattered by that one sentence.  _Surely_ she had misheard him. Surely!

She jumped up from her seat. The others turned to look at her, surprised by her sudden movement.

" _Tina_ is going to run the restaurant!"

Tina misread her tone as surprised happiness. "Yeah! And Zeke here will be putting his perfect palate to work behind the grill."

She pecked him gently on the cheek; he turned away with a blush. "Aw, it ain't Nothin' ta write home about..."

Louise whipped around to face her father. "But you promised you'd give it to  _me_ when I was older!"

His expression of pride and barely held back tears was replaced by a confused frown. "When did I do that?"

"You told me _all the time_ when I was younger!" She pulled at the straps of her bunny ears in exasperation.

"That doesn't really  _mean_ anything, though," Tina countered. "Saying something when we were kids is not, like, a  _contract_ or anything."

She turned to Zeke for support. He merely held up his hands in defense. "Don't drag _ME_ into this!I don't know the hist'ry of this dang thing!"

Louise could feel her shock slowly but surely turning to anger. "But _still!_ I've made all my plans for the future around owning it! I didn't have a reason to think I _wouldn't!_

"You just don't want  _me_ to have anything! It's just  _SELFISH!_ "

"Easy there, T!" Gene grabbed her shoulder to try and calm her down.

Louise narrowed her eyes. She found her hand unconsciously reaching to her hunting knife, in it's holster on her belt loop (a birthday present from Teddy she was  _just_ able to talk her way into keeping).

"But it's  _true!_ " Tina continued. "She _never_ supports anything I do, she always has to have everything for herself; It's just SELFISH!"

She slipped it out of it's sheath.

"You  _never_ think of  _ANYONE_ bu-"

She was suddenly cut short as Louise brought the cold steel blade down across her face.

She screamed, stumbling backwards with her hand clapped over her eye; blood seeping through her fingers as she tripped and fell in front of the couch."

_"OH MY GOD!"_

Zeke and Linda rushed in to help her to her feet.

" _Oh my god!_ Tina, are you okay?"

She looked at them, her bloody hand still covering her eye; her gaze seemed dazed and unfocused.

A loud  _slam_ rang through the house. When they looked up, Louise had disappeared.


	3. Rudy

_ His target was close. Carefully, he peeked around the corner. There she was.  _

_ Tina. _

_ Her head was tilted down as she counted the money in the register, while her short hair tipped forward and further shrunk her field of vision. She didn’t look up as he slipped through the doorway, distracted by the task at hand. Closer, closer… He could hear her faint breathing. He gathered his legs under him and… _

**_“BOO!”_ **

“AAAH!” She flailed and tipped backwards. His arm wrapped around her back before she fell.

“What the…  _ Zeke!  _ What have I told you about sneaking up on my blind eye?” she scolded.

“I seem to remember something about not doin’ it?”

She shook her head. “You’re impossible.”

He grinned widely, his good nature infectious. “I make your life an adventure!”

She smiled lovingly as Zeke gazed into her eyes. He loved her eyes. One was a deep, rich brown; the iris so dark it was almost impossible to separate it from the pupil. Technically, the other one was as well, at least underneath. But a long scar ran across her face, the eye itself a dull, clouded-over, unseeing grey.

He still maintained that they were perfect.

Tina kissed him gently, and he let her go.

“We’re doing good,” she informed him as she put the last green bundle in the drawer; “And the royalties from  _ Sensually Undead  _ keep growing.”

“I cain’t believe I’m married to a genuine Best Seller! We gotta git you on  _ Oprah!” _

“She usually picks less…  _ Explicit  _ books. And I’m not a Best-Seller; even among erotic titles, I’m catering to a niche market, after all.  _ But, _ its doing better than I thought it would.”

“Well a’ course ya are! You got some  _ talent  _ on ya, Tina gurl.” He pulled her to his side, making a wide sweeping gesture with his free arm. ”Yer’ bringin’ em in from all over. Soon, they ain’t gonna be readin’ nuthin  _ but  _ them books a’ yours!”

“Hehe, I hope not.” She shuddered at the thought of what schools would be like. “Even  _ I  _ think that would be weird.”

The  _ ding  _ of the bell above the door caught her attention, and she slipped out of his grasp.

“Welcome to Bob’s Burgers! May I interest you in our special, the…” She glanced back to a blank blackboard.  _ Crap! _

_ “...  _ Catch me if you…  _ Kale  _ Burger?”

“Was that a question?”

Tina looked up “Sorry. I had a better one, but I forgot to write it…” She blinked in recognition at the young man before her, grey eyed and with buzzed-short auburn hair. “Rudy?”

“Regular-Size, at your service.” His eyes widened as he saw her face.

“Hey there, Ru-Ru; Ain’t seen you ‘round fo’ a long while!” Zeke interrupted his thoughts.

“Yeah. I just moved back, and decided to come see the Belchers again,” he replied cheerfully. 

“Sorry, but we’re the only ones here.” Tina regretfully informed him. “Mom and Dad have their own apartment, Gene moved to New York, and Louise…” She picked her words carefully; “I don’t know where she is.”

Rudy seemed to droop slightly at the mention of Louise’s absence, but quickly masked it. “Well, that’s okay. Its still great just to see you guys!”

“Aw, thanks bud! We’ flattered at the complim’nt!” Zeke smiled. Tina turned to him gratefully, showing her blinded eye fully.

The redhead fidgeted nervously, trying not to stare. “ _ So…” _

“My eye? Its just an old injury. So, where did you move?” She changed the subject a little too quickly.

“I bought a little house on the edge of town.” He decided not to press further. “Are you two…”

She brightened back up. “Married for eight years now.”   
“I wish I could have seen the wedding,” Rudy replied. “Now what’s on that kale burger again?”

 

*************

 

“You know what your problem is, Logan? You need  _ patience. _ ” Louise looked down her nose at him with contempt.

“I just don’t see why we have to drag this out. We  _ could  _ just finish this all tonight. The keys are stuck above the doorframe; we know that much. Take our knives, come in through the back door...” He made finger guns and winked in a way that she supposed he thought was charming. “ _ Boom!  _ Jacuzzi and margarita  _ afterparty _ !”

He waggled his hips and the rest ‘yeah’d and high-fived each other in agreement.

Louise rolled her eyes in exasperation.

_ Idiots. _

“I didn’t take over the underworld of this town by making  _ stupid decisions _ ! I built this place through my wit; I’ve waited ten years for this. I can wait a few months more.” She stood above them, looking down on the group from a pile of wooden crates containing miscellaneous items of varying legality. “But I would rather  _ NOT  _ wait  _ another  _ ten years because  _ YOU can’t stand actually doing your job _ !”

He flinched away at her rebuke, glancing over his shoulder at the gang for support. They stayed silent, intently staring at random spots on the walls.

”All it takes is one wrong move to take an entire criminal empire down. That’s what happened to Fischoeder’s gang.” She smirked. “Well, that and an anonymous tip. Besides,” she continued, “ this needs to be just right. That  _ rat  _ won’t get the luxury of having her throat slit in her sleep. I need her alone.” Her cool emerald gaze hardened and her pupils dilated, teeth bared in a hostile scowl.

“She’s going to know what she did. She’s going to  _ feel  _ it. I want the last thing she sees to be her blood on my hands.” Her demeanor changed suddenly. A maniacal smile pulled at her face as she chuckled lightly to herself. Eerie and unnervingly childlike, the sound echoed throughout the basement’s walls.

“She has to  _ know  _ who killed her.”

The gang seemed on edge, glancing at each other nervously; she could still scare the hell out of them, and they knew it was best to keep their heads down until she spoke to them.

She snapped back to the present as suddenly as she had left.

“ _ Logan!  _ You’re in charge. I’m going to go scout the place out. You guys go out and collect some debts. Shuck! You’re with me.” She turned towards the door, dog at her heels.

“Wait!” Jessica stepped towards her. “How come  _ HE  _ gets to be leader?” Shuck growled at her protectively, lip curling up over sharp, white teeth. Louise stroked his head to calm him, and he mimicked her glare.

“Yeah!” Andy voiced his agreement. “You said he was and idiot!”

“You’re  _ ALL  _ idiots. But he’s,” Louise jerked her head at Logan; “the most  _ competent  _ idiot.”

He smirked at them in contempt, before he could what she had said. “Wait…”

She slammed the door before he could reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined Louise singing "Be Prepared" from the lion king, and now the thought's stuck in my head. Anyways, Chapter Three!


End file.
